Disposable Heroes (song)
Disposable Heroes is the fifth track on 1986's Master of Puppets, composed by James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich, and Kirk Hammett. About Keeping with the theme of manipulation and powerlessness, the song is about the drafting system, war, and death, explaining the title "Disposable Heroes". The line "back to the front" is said multiple times in the song. The song is the third longest song in the entire album, after "Orion" and "Master of Puppets". It is also interesting to note that the middle section ("Why am I dying?" etc., before and after the guitar solo) is the last place for a long time where Lars Ulrich plays the ride cymbal. Not fond of this particular piece of percussion, Ulrich didn't return to it until "Until It Sleeps". Live * "Disposable Heroes" was the first song off of Master of Puppets to be debuted live. It was first played on September 14, 1985, in St. Goarshausen, Germany. *As of July 2019, it has been played live 157 times. *In an ironic dose of fashion, Cliff Burton only played the song live three times, while both Jason Newsted and Robert Trujillo has played it over fifty times each. Trivia Lyrics Bodies fill the field I see, hungry heroes end No one to play soldier now, no one to pretend Running blind through killing fields, bred to kill them all Victim of what said should be A servant 'til I fall Soldier boy, made of clay Now an empty shell Twenty one, only son But he served us well Bred to kill, not to care Do just as we say Finished here Greetings, Death He's yours to take away Back to the front You will do what I say, when I say Back to the front You will die when I say, you must die Back to the front You coward You servant You blind man Barking of machine gun fire does nothing to me now Sounding of the clock that ticks, get used to it somehow More a man more stripes you wear, glory-seeker trends Bodies fill the fields I see The slaughter never ends Soldier boy, made of clay Now an empty shell Twenty one, only son But he served us well Bred to kill, not to care Do just as we say Finished here Greetings, Death He's yours to take away Back to the front You will do what I say, when I say Back to the front You will die when I say, you must die Back to the front You coward You servant You blind man Why, am I dying? Kill, have no fear Lie, live off lying Hell, hell is here I was born for dying! Life put out before my birth, nothing could I say Had no chance to see myself, molded day by day Looking back I realize, nothing have I done Left to die with only friend Alone I clench my gun Soldier boy, made of clay Now an empty shell Twenty one, only son But he served us well Bred to kill, not to care Do just as we say Finished here Greetings, Death He's yours to take away Back to the front You will do what I say, when I say Back to the front You will die when I say, you must die Back to the front You coward You servant You blind man Back to the front References Category:Songs Category:Master of Puppets Category:Lyrics Category:Orgullo, Pasión y Gloria (video) Category:Needs References